Claws
by Silverdash
Summary: My first Sonic story. Chapter 3 up! Rena regains her memories, and a certain little kitsune gets her to tell what happened to her.
1. Prologe: City Under Seige!

Okay, reading all of those Sonic fics made me start my own. This story will have my OC, Rena Prower, Tail's older sister, and Tails as Main Charaters, and this will be a crossover with X-Men. Let's see how you like what I'm going to do. Anyway, read on. I'm probably going to work on this the most, since I am so mind-crammed with this story, but for those who are worried about my other stories, don't worry, I have at least on more chapter for each one on paper that will be updated...eventually. Hey, don't kill me! I get lazy, we all do! Until next time, read and enjoy!

Prologe: City Under Seige!

Fire.

That was all that Rena (A/N: Pronounced Ree-na) Prower could see and smell. The seven-year-old fox was hiding under a table in a city in the Great Forest. Her wide eyes saw fire and shadows. Her nose smelled smoke, burning flesh, and lubricant oil. Her ears heard screams of fright, of despair, and the soft sobs of her baby brother crying into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Miles." She whispered into the baby fox's ear. "It's okay, we'll get out of here."

Miles slowly stopped crying, only hiccuping slightly, a little comforted. But Rena had whispered false bravado into his ear. As the baby fell into a fitfull sleep, his sister knew there was a small chance of their survival.

And it seemed that the Ancient Walkers didn't like those two little fox children, because a dozen of Robotnic's swatbots came into the demolished house of their fostor parents and saw them.

She ran. She blasted toward the back door, knowing that she was being followed.

But living in this city for all of her seven years had it's perks. She knew most of the shortcuts and knew that she could take them. But she could only hope and pray that she had not been seen taking them.

Finally, in the town square, they were caught. But she still didn't give up. She set Baby Miles in an empty water trough and took a fighting stance. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she wasn't about to let them take Miles. Not without a fight. Indeed, as the first swatbot advanced on her, she leapt into the air and planted her foot in it's face.

The fight went on, with her wondering how she knew all of those moves, but it was obvious that Rena was weakening. By the time they had her, though, a blue blur slammed into the swatbots, turning them into scrap metal.

A blue hedgehog with red-and-white trainers stood in front of her. She recognised him immidietly: Sonic the Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Gasping for breath, Rena nodded. Then she gasped in fear and ran to the trough. To her relief, Little Miles was still there, sleeping.

Suddenly, more swatbots turned a corner several blocks away and started toward them.

Eyes wide with fear, Rena picked up her little brother and turned to Sonic.

"Mr. Sonic, take Miles." She said, putting the year-old fox in the hedgehog's arms. "Please, take him somewhere safe."

Sonic started to open his mouth to reply, but his eyes caught sight of the baby's tail, or tails. Two of them.

Rena had noticed where his eyes had fallen. "Please don't treat him bad because of his tails." She said deperatly. "He's not a freak, he's the sweetest little boy."

"Okay, I'll take him." Sonic said. "But what about you?"

"You can't carry both of us, and I don't care what happens to me, as long as Miles is safe." Rena snapped, surprising Sonic. "If you can leave him somewhere safe, then come back for me. But don't you dare leave him in the open."

Sonic stared at her, his jaw working like a goldfish. It was obvious that Rena loved her brother very much. He shook his head, nodded, and said. "I'll be back." before he took off.

Rena turned back to the swatbots, back in her fighting stance. She fought bravely, but by the time Sonic came back, it was too late.


	2. Chapter 1: Deathstryke

Hi, people! Sorry I took so long. I was failing Algebra, so I had to bid fair well to FF.N for a couple weeks. But I'm back and continuing Claws for all those who like it. When I said that I would be including X-Men in this, I meant that I would take certain things, like Lady Deathstryke from X-Men 2, and maybe more, and combine them into my story. I didn't include a disclaimer for the prologe, so here it is: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog character except Rena Prower. I do not own any of the X-Men material that I use in this fic. I own only the plot and Rena. If I find anyone using Rena without my permission, there will be so much hell to pay. That said, let's go to reviews.

**Dark Qiviut: **Glad you're here! I'm glad I recognize one of my reviewers! Glad you like it!

He's the only one so far, but I'm expecting more. Anyway, everyone enjoy this latest chapter of Claws! R&R!

Chapter 1: Deathstryke

Tails woke up on his eighth birthday like any other day. As usual for him, he got up and sat on the side of his bed, reached for a locket on his bedside cabinet, and opened it. Inside was a picture of two foxes, a girl and a boy. He knew the boy was himself, but the only reason that he knew the girl was because Sonic had identified her as his older sister. He could remember her, but not very well. He didn't even remember her name.

The door opened and Bunnie Rabbot came in. "G'mornin', shugah." She smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Good morning, Aunt Bunnie." He said before turning back to the picture.

Bunnie sat next to him. "Don' worry, Shugah-Tails. She'll be alright."

"I wish I could be so sure." Tails mumbled.

"Hey, don't worry." Bunnie smiled. "Did Shugah-hog eva tell ya how desperate yore sista was ta get ya safe?"

Tails' ears perked up.

"Shugah-hog found her kicking swatbot tail. When he showed up and turned the swatbots ta slag, yore sista ran ta check and see if ya'll were okay." Bunnie said. "Then she told Shugah-hog ta take ya somewhere safe. He protested, but she wouldn't take no for an answer."

She looked deep into the little kitsune's eyes. "Yore sista loves ya, Tails. She gave you the best protection she could, even if she had ta sacrifice bein' here with you ta do it."

Bunnie reached over with one hand, her real one, and closed the locket. "And Shugah-hog ain't givin' up on findin' her. Ya'll know how stubborn he is. So don' give up on seein' her again. Ya will."

Tails smiled.

"Now, speakin' of Shugah-hog, if we want breakfast, we'd betta get down to the mess hall." She said, getting up.

"I'll be right there, Aunt Bunnie." Tails said, also getting up. "Thanks."

A tall silver kitsune stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the small village of Knothole. It had taken her years to find it. If it weren't for planting a tracer of her own design on an extremely trusting coyote, she'd still be looking for it.

She took one last look down, making mental reminders of where the village was, before turning and running out of the forest.

She took out a communicator and contacted Robotropolis on an extremely secure frequency. On the screen, a large fat human appeared. "Ah, Lady Deathstryke. Report."

"I've found Knothole." Deathstryke said. "I'm waiting for new orders."

"Excellent." Robotnik said. "I want you to assassinate the princess and the hedgehog. Once they're dead, transmit the location so we can deal with the remaining freedom fighters."

"Of course." Deathstryke replied. "I can't afford to be caught, so I'm going into radio silence the second we cut off."

"Of course." Robotnic agreed. "I shall wait the good news." And he cut the communication.

Deathstryke smirked as she put her comm. Unit away and flexed her fingers, making several unnatural popping noises. She then took off at a run, back to Knothole. She'd have to wait a couple days to learn where Princess Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog were staying, but it was worth the wait. The more time she took, the more effective and thrilling the kill.

Later that day, Tails and his friend Cream, Bunnie's niece, were playing soccer in the village square when it happened.

Sally and Sonic were inside one of the nearby buildings during a meeting when Cream looked up and saw a fox girl on the roof. The girl was smirking sinisterly as the little rabbit watched.

"Tails!" Cream shouted. The fox boy looked at Cream, then looked at where the rabbit girl was pointing, just in time to see the fox girl give a shocked look, shake her head, and jump into the skylight, breaking the glass and landing on the meeting table.

The two kids ran forward and looked into a window, fearing for the adults inside.

Lady Deathstryke was looking down into the meeting from the building skylight. Smirking, she saw Princess Sally and Sonic, as well as the coyote that she had planted the tracer on. She flexed her fingers, popping them, and watched. They were unknowingly talking about her.

"We've got a problem, ya'll." Said the half-robotized rabbit. "Robotnik's been taking out our moles in his system."

There were murmurs of surprise. Up on the roof, Deathstryke smirked.

"Any info on how they were discovered?" Sally asked.

"None." The rabbit said. "One contacted me and was only able to say 'Lady Deathstryke' before the connection was severed."

Ah, yes. The pig that was supposed to be one of the most loyal servant to Robotnik. The coyote had proved her wrong.

Then things went unexpected. Someone below shouted, "Tails!" Startled, she looked down and saw two children, one a rabbit and the other a fox, staring at her in wonder and amazement. She was shocked, not only because she had been discovered, but also because the fox child had two tails. '_I know him form somewhere._' She thought.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to be strolling down memory lane. With her cover blown, she would never get close enough to the princess and the hedgehog. She had only one choice.

The glass shattered as Deathstryke leapt into the skylight, startling those inside. She barely registered the fact that the children had run to the window and were watching her. She landed on the table and immediately launched herself into a backflip, kicking the rabbit and sending her into a wall. She heard the children cry out the rabbit's name.

Deathstryke landed on the floor, but leapt into the air again as a blaster bolt from the coyote landed where she had been only seconds before. While still in the air, she executed a snap kick that disarmed the coyote and tackled him.

She smirked as the coyote under her trembled with fear. "What?" she asked. "No hello?"

Despite the fact that he was shaking with fear, she could see the confusion in the coyote's eyes.

"You remember me, don't you?" she asked seductively, tracing lines across his chest with a finger. "The fourteen-year-old fox girl who was sympathetic with the Freedom Fighters that you gave the chance to slip a tracer on you."

She reached for his shoulder pad and removed a tiny metallic device just as she felt the air move. "You see? Now, I'd love to chat, but I'm busy." She leapt up just as a blue blur went under her and punched the coyote by mistake.

She landed on the table and used the few seconds she had to scan the room before leaping out of Sonic's way again. The rabbit was starting to come to, but the coyote was out cold form Sonic's accidental punch to the face. The rest of the Freedom Fighters were scrambling to protect the princess, who was crouched behind the podium with a blaster. She also noticed that the two children were watching her every move with wide eyes filled with fear, yet awe.

She did a few back handsprings to the end of the table while Sonic stopped on the other end. They stared at each other for several seconds before Sonic said, "Who are you? How did you find this place?"

"I am called Lady Deathstryke." Replied the fox. "And as for how I am here, a coyote told me where to go. He's extremely trusting."

Sonic's eyes narrowed, then widened in surprise. "Wait, you're that girl! The girl who told me to take Tails!"

Deathstryke blinked, then smirked. "Nice try." She said. She raised her hands in a fighting position—and metal claws, each a foot long, came out of each of her fingers. "Say goodnight."

At the sight of the claws, all of the Freedom Fighters, including the princess, who never swore, all said the same words that pretty much summed up the situation. "Oh, shit!"


	3. Chapter 2: Family and Memories

Well, people. I finally finished the next chapter for Claws. Don't worry, more surprises are coming. As usual with me, let's answer reviews before we get to the chapter.

Dark Qiviut: I made the rating change, but what are you talking about with the Archie comics? Never heard of them.

Shade-the-Hedgehog: Rating is changed, so don't worry. I hope that's the only swear word I use. I hope I'm not too predictable, though I'm glad you like it!

Those two make my day, any day. But anyway, Here's the next chapter. Remember, follow the RRE rule. I ain't repeating it anymore, you aught to know by now!

What Has Gone On Before

_Sonic's eyes narrowed, then widened in surprise. "Wait, you're that girl! The girl who told me to take Tails!"_

_Deathstryke blinked, then smirked. "Nice try." She said. She raised her hands in a fighting position—and metal claws, each a foot long, came out of each of her fingers. "Say goodnight."_

_At the sight of the claws, all of the Freedom Fighters, including the princess, who never swore, all said the same words that pretty much summed up the situation. "Oh, shit!"_

**Chapter 2: Family and Memories**

Deathstryke raised her claws into a fighting stance. "Come and get me, big boy."

But even the most highly trained assassin can forget some facts, Lady Deathstryke being no exception. A metal fist slammed into the side of her head, sending her into the wall. "Alright, gal. Ya mess with Shugah-hog, ya mess with all of the Freedom Fighters!" shouted Bunnie Rabbot as she stood where she had slugged Deathstryke into the wall. Outside, Tails and Cream gave a high-five.

Deathstryke shook her head in an attempt to stop her ears from ringing. Then she stood up. "Is that it? All you managed to do is crack your wall."

Murmurs of astonishment filled the air. "How can she still be standing?" Dr. Quack asked Sally, who shook her head. "I have no idea."

Deathstryke leapt at Bunnie, planting her feet into the rabbit's face. Using Bunnie as a springboard, Deathstryke flipped onto the table, then ducked a volley of blaster fire.

Outside, Tails and Cream watched Deathstryke dodge the blaster bolts with liquid grace. They knew she worked for Robotnic, yes, but the words were out of their mouths before they knew it. "Cool."

Inside, Deathstryke was bored. "_Shoot where I' going to be in a few seconds, not where I'm at._" She thought desperately.

Sonic rushed at her again, this time succeeding in giving several punches at a rapid rate. When he pulled back, he was shaking his hands like he had hurt them. He had.

Deathstryke retracted the claws of her right hand, balled up her fist, and sent it into Sonic's face, sending him down and dazed.

While all this was happening, Tails was thinking of what Sonic had said to Deathstryke. Was she the one who saved him from Robotnic?

Screams from the inside the building and the shattering of the window brought Tails back to reality. He looked behind him to see a wolf had been thrown out the window. He looked back inside to see Deathstryke holding Sally by her neck with the claws of her left hand were poised above the ground squirrel's head.

Suddenly, he recognized her. "Rena, stop!"

Time seemed to stop as Deathstryke turned to the broken window and stared. "What did you call me?"

"Rena." Oh yes, he recognized her now. She looked exactly like the fox girl in his locket, silver fur and all. "It's me. Don't you recognize me? It's Miles."

Now everyone was staring. Cream because he was talking to a fox that could kill him in a second if she wanted to, The Freedom Fighters because he had said his real name, and Deathstryke because she recognized both names.

"Rena." She muttered, lowering Sally and withdrawing her claws. "I know that name. _My_ name…"

Flashback

Rena Prower struggled against the bars that held her in the cell. The other prisoners, including her foster parents, watched her with sympathy.

The doors opened and Robotnic, his assistant and nephew Snively, and two swatbots entered the prison area. They walked down the hallway looking at each of the prisoners until they reached Rena. As scared as she was, she glared defiantly at the fat man.

"Will she do?" Snively asked.

"What do we know of her?" Robotnic asked a swatbot.

"Name: Prower, Rena." Said the swatbot. "Found in last raid. Father: Prower, Agustus, agricultural mechanic. Status: deceased. Mother: Prower, Mina, doctor. Status: deceased. Siblings: one. Brother: Prower, Miles, infant. Status: unknown. Distinguishing marks: silver colored fur. Was found fighting off swatbots with several defeated units around her. Believe that Sonic the Hedgehog helped her, but was not seen until after Prower was taken."

"Fought off my swatbots, eh?" Robotnic said, leering at the child in front of him. "My, my. She'll do perfect."

"I don't care what you do to me, just leave Miles alone." Rena growled, sounding a lot braver than she was.

"Oh?" Robotnic asked. "You don't care? Good. I'll make you mine. I will have obedience, or your brother will pay with his life."

As he was talking, the swatbots had gone into the cell to get her, but upon hearing Robotnic's quip about Miles, Rena flew into a rage. Once again, she moved with liquid grace, yet not knowing how she was defeating the swatbots. "No! Leave Miles out of this! He has nothing to do with you!"

The swatbots down, she ran out the door of the cell, past Robotnic and Snively before they could do anything, yelling "If you touch a hair on my brother, Robotnic, I'll kill you! I swear it!"

She ran, evading swatbots and fighting them when she had to. But she was caught by a stunner, just ten feet from the door leading outside.

She woke up in an operation room and hour later to find several robots standing over her.

"_Ah, you're awake._" Said Robotnic's voice. Rena looked around, trying to find him. She spotted the speaker on the ceiling and guessed there was a camera somewhere. "_That's good. I want you to enjoy this. Though just a prototype, you will be my greatest weapon. Plus, for maximum obedience, your memories shall be modified. Enjoy them while you can, Lady Deathstryke._"

She only had a few seconds to ponder the name before the pain began.

End Flashback

Deathstryke opened her eyes and found all of the Freedom Fighters watching her carefully. Tails and Cream had come in through the broken window and were standing next to Sonic and Sally.

She settled her gaze on Tails. "Miles?"

Tails nodded slowly.

Her eyes filled with tears. "My brother…" she whispered. "I've found you at last."

Tails took a step forward, but Sonic held him back, glaring at Deathstryke. "Easy, little buddy. I don't trust her just yet."

Deathstryke sighed. "It doesn't matter." She stood tall. "Robotnic's grip on me is broken. I am his slave and Lady Deathstryke no longer. My name is, and always has been, Rena Prower." She kneeled and put her hands between her legs. "I surrender. I have caused wrongs I should never have committed. Set me under the highest guard. No food, no water. I must accept the consequence of my actions." She looked at Sally. "I am at your mercy, Princess."

"Can we trust her, Sal?" Sonic asked, still keeping a firm hold on Tails and Cream.

"I'm not sure." Sally said. She walked forward until she was just out of reach of Deathstryke's claws. "Deathstryke…Rena." She amended when the fox flinched at the first name. "What happened to you."

Rena's eyes filled with hate. "Robotnic." Was her answer.


	4. Chapter 3: What Happened

Hey, people! Sorry I took so long to update this, I hate writers block. Anyway, here's the next chapter, but before we get to that, let's answer reviews.

**Tantrum: **Well, I understand why it didn't make it to the archive, but I'm glad you like it so far. Don't worry, Rena's only going to help train Tails for his duty.

**Dark Qiviut: **Nope, never heard of them. Renz gave me a website on where to buy them, so he helped a little.

**Shade-the-Hedgehog: **Thanks for the correction. Enjoy this chapter!

That's all, but I'm still hoping for more reviewers. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Follow the RRE rule! Ja ne!

What Happened Before 

"_Can we trust her, Sal?" Sonic asked, still keeping a firm hold on Tails and Cream._

"_I'm not sure." Sally said. She walked forward until she was just out of reach of Deathstryke's claws. "Deathstryke…Rena." She amended when the fox flinched at the first name. "What happened to you?"_

_Rena's eyes filled with hate. "Robotnik." Was her answer._

Chapter 3: What Happened 

Rena was moved to a high-security cell under heavy watch. Only Sonic and Sally were allowed to see her. Though Tails tried to see her often, he was never allowed to.

The little vulpine boy spent more and more time alone in her room. Everyone was so busy that only Cream noticed this. The little rabbit grew so worried that she took the matter to her Aunt Bunnie.

"Poor dear." Bunnie said after Cream had told her story. They were in their living quarters in the middle of Knothole. "Ah see what ya mean. The poor dear is confused."

"How, Aunt Bunnie?" Cream asked.

"Well, put it this way." Bunnie said. "You've been growin' up in Knothole alla yore life with few memories and a locket with a picture of yore olda brotha. Suddenly, a stranga barges into yore life and tries ta kill the two people ya love most. Then, ya realize that this stranga is yore olda brotha, changed by Robotnik into some weapon. Yore brotha regains his memories and surrendas, but yore not allowed ta see him 'cause he might kill ya. Yore sure he can be trusted, yet nobody listens. Tell me how ya'd feel."

Cream frowned. "Angry at the Freedom Fighters for one, for not letting me see him."

"Good start."

"Guilt for it being my fault that he was captured." She continued.

"Well, not what Ah was thinkin', but go on."

"Sad at what happened to him."

"Keep goin'."

"Wondering what the other kids would say about him and me."

"Again, not what Ah was thinkin', but go on."

"And angry at Robotnik for doing this to him." Cream finished.

"Bingo!" Bunnie said, smiling. "Now ya know a little of how Shugah-Tails feels. Now, since you're closest to him, what da ya think he's gonna do?"

Cream frowned again. "He's gonna talk to her, no matter what he has to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why can't I talk to her?" That would be Tails, asking—I take that back—demanding Aunt Sally.

Sally sighed. This was the tenth time in three days. "Tails, we can't be sure of what she'll do. She might hurt you."

"She won't!" Tails protested. "I'm sure of it! Just give her a chance."

Sally rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. Looks like Sonic's stubbornness had been transferred into the little vulpine. What did she expect?

"Well, Sal." Sonic said, coming into the room. "Deathstryke has given is valid information. What about that swatbot factory that we hit two days ago? She said that is had a self destruct and even gave us the codes to activate it."

"I know, Sonic." Sally sighed again. Then she turned to Tails. "She doesn't want to talk about what happened to her. Do you think you can find out?"

"I might be able to." Tails said hopefully.

Sally nodded. "Alright. I'll talk to her. We'll watch from cameras, but if she even tries to hurt you, we'll kill her."

Tails gulped, then nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rena sat in her cell, meditating. As much as she hated the practice that Robotnik had taught her, she did find it very relaxing.

A light winked on above the door to the room, and Princess Sally Acorn stepped in. Rena got up and bowed. "Your highness."

"Rena." Sally acknowledged. "Your brother wants to see you, and we'll let him, but be warned: If you even try to hurt him, Sonic will rush in here and stop you. I even managed to get him to carry a blaster for that scenario."

The silver haired vixen blinked. "I thought Sonic hated technology."

"He does." Sally admitted with a small smile. "But he's willing to do anything to protect Tails."

Rena gave a half smile of her own. "You really love my brother, don't you?"

"He's the closest thing I have to a child of my own." Sally answered, turning. "I promise: You hurt him, we kill you." And she left, not even giving Rena time to answer.

The door opened again, and Tails walked in. "Hi, Rena."

"Hello, Miles." Rena greeted, smiling.

Tails wrinkled his nose. "Rena, please. Don't call me that. Call me Tails."

Rena chuckled. "Alright…Tails."

Tails grinned, then grew somber. "Rena, what..?"

"Happened to me?" she finished as he cut off. At his nod, she sighed. "Did the princess tall you to ask this?"

"Yeah." Tails admitted. "But I've been wanting to know, too."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Rena said, then turned to one of the supposedly hidden cameras. "I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen well, Princess."

Imagining the flabbergasted looks Sonic, Sally, and the Freedom Fighter Guards were wearing, Rena sat and gestured Tails to do the same. "To tell the truth, I don't remember too much about when it happened, just a lot of pain. What I learned later was Robotnik had every single one of my bones, including my skull, removed and replaced with metal replicas.

"The metal is blaster proof, so I can't be killed with a blaster. The metal is thick around my vital organs, so a bullet couldn't kill me. A head shot from a blaster or an old fashioned gun would knock me out, yes, but not kill me."

Tails was slack-jawed. "Rena…"

"My claws are in my fingers." Rena continued. "My hands have pistons that are linked with my brain. If I tell my claws to come out, whether consciously or unconsciously—" She held up a finger and the tip of her claw came out. "They come out."

She sighed. "I can't even bleed to death. Robotnik injected several thousand nano-bots into my bloodstream. They can quickly regenerate torn tissue." She demonstrated by moving her active claw down her arm, cutting long and deep. Tails gasped, but Rena quieted him and made him watch. In seconds, the cut was healed. Rena showed him her arm, ands he saw that there wasn't even a scar underneath her fur.

"Because of these nano-bots, I'm practically immortal." Rena said, staring at where the cut had been. "Disease can't kill me. Weapons can't kill me. Only a two million volt electric shock can kill me."

Tails couldn't take it anymore. He broke down and dived into Rena's arms. "Rena, I'm sorry!" he wailed. "It's my fault you were put to that! It's my fault that—!"

But Rena cut him off, pulling him back. "No, Tails. None of this is your fault. I gladly gave you to Sonic to make sure you were safe. I would gladly go through all that pain again if it meant that Robotnik would leave you alone." She pulled him into another hug. "I love you, Tails. Never forget it."

"Let him go." Demanded a new voice. Rena and Tails looked up and saw Sonic holding a blaster to her head, more FF troops coming in behind him.

Rena slowly let go of Tails and raised her hands. Tails whirled on Sonic. "What are you doing?"

"I didn't want to, buddy, but Sal was insistent." Sonic said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As they left, Rena mouthed, "I'm sorry." to Tails. When the door closed, she heard Sonic shout, "Tails, wait! Let me talk to you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, Rena sat on her bunk, scratching. "Oh, yes." She muttered. "You know you need a bath when the fleas attack."

She ran a finger across her left ear and felt something not a flea. Curious, she pulled it off and examined it. Just as she recognized it, the door burst open and Sonic and Sally rushed in.

"Tails is gone."


	5. Author's Note

Hey people, this is a very important announcement. I'm discontinuing Claws for now. To tell the truth, I lost interest, and the lack of reviews is also getting to me. Maybe if this gets more popular, I'll continue it again, but it's not really fun anymore.

Sorry.

Silverdash


End file.
